Missile electro-optical and radar seekers, as well as some radar antenna systems, use relatively complex gimbal systems to scan the surroundings to improve their target acquisition areas. Typically, the gimbal systems employ precision-machined gimbal structures with shims, expensive torquer motors, resolvers and gyroscopes. Moreover, shim selection and balancing techniques used during the manufacturing process are time consuming and require expensive specialized weights and testing equipment. Many gimbal systems use analog control systems, requiring analog-digital conversion capability. Another disadvantage is that some seekers lose lock-on during launch due to the shock of the launch event.
A multiple ball joint gimbal mount apparatus is disclosed, which includes a mount platform structure, and a plurality of linear motor actuators arranged in a housing assembly. Each actuator includes an actuator shaft and an actuator connector at a distal end of the shaft. The platform structure includes a plurality of platform connectors each for coupling to a corresponding actuator connector to form a pivoting connection between the actuator shaft and the platform structure. A controller selectively actuates the plurality of linear motor actuators to selectively position the plurality of actuator shafts along respective shaft axes and position the mount platform structure at a selected position within a gimbal range of motion. The gimbal structure can optionally include a mechanism to selectively lock the mount structure in any respective position within the gimbal range of motion.